


天梯（全）

by amber_xx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_xx/pseuds/amber_xx





	天梯（全）

　　1

　　“不轰烈如何做世界之最”

　　2

　　收到来自男朋友的视频请求时，吴磊正在图书馆看书，《煮海时光》，他最近对这位导演早年的一些作品兴趣挺浓。白天的课练了正音和强弱声，需要高度的专注和持续的发声练习，下课后他还留下多磨了一会，现在整个人都软绵绵的不想说话。纸杯装的热牛奶吸了一口含在嘴里，两颊鼓鼓的，橘色的毛线帽往下拉一点，一边轻手轻脚离开阅览室一边点了接受，图书馆通往天台那里有个少有人去的楼梯拐角，小情侣偷摸隔空传情正合适。

　　他刚刚获得了最年轻百花影帝提名的优质小男友的脸立刻出现在屏幕上，之前他收到的独家前线图里还好好穿着细条纹三件套，人模人样的，这会儿铠甲一样束手束脚的西装已经被丢开，卸妆洗发胶也一键完成，黑框眼镜回到脸上，是从刘昊然回归刘源的状态。看环境人在酒店房间，镜头隐约扫到床上软趴趴的一只汪。

　　“诶嘿嘿，嘿嘿。”

　　像第一次要到他微信第一次跟他视频聊天一样，傻柴摸着还带点湿的头发憨憨的嘿个没完，小虎牙刚咬过快乐豆一般能飞出屏幕。吴磊被谜之痴笑震得皱了皱眉，眼睛里却也是笑着的。

　　“我厉不厉害？”

　　“厉害。”

　　“我是不是特别棒？”

　　“棒棒棒，”

　　吴磊半真情实感半应付他，像哄刚在幼儿园得了小红花乐成一条活龙的小孩儿一样顺毛摸。然而他很快就发现乐疯了的幼儿园大班孩子不能太惯着，不然能立刻给你扯开嗓子歪歪倒倒开唱长安街出发到美丽乡村和边寨，比台上表演那会使的劲头还足。虽说耳机好好的戴着，可那声音冲击力太强，吴磊还是条件反射捂了下手机，望一眼楼下图书馆正门进进出出的校友，声音软软轻轻的，连劝带哄：

　　“好了你，老实点，是喝酒了吗？”

　　“一点点，这——么一点。”

　　刘昊然食指和拇指圈成个小小的圈比划着酒杯的大小，又贴近镜头发动狗狗眼攻击，脸颊无辜的嘟起来，试图表明自己即使没有男朋友在身边管着也真的很乖，眼睛里噌噌直冒的亮光和那股坐都坐不住的不正常的兴奋劲儿却摆明了不是那么回事。

　　自从某次天时地利把一个朋友喝断片过一回自己还毫发无损后刘昊然对自己的量就有点盲目的自信，一旦被拱着喝起来又特实诚，一口一个。吴磊顾不上说他，又被牛皮糖，不，柴皮糖一样黏糊糊的贴到镜头上来，鼻尖像要蹭到他脸上，嚷嚷，

　　“吴磊，磊磊，宝宝，我好想你啊，好想你，为什么你不能和我一起来啊，为什么啊？嗯？”

　　这有点借醉装疯的意思了，吴磊不想接他的茬，然而即使在他这个正牌男友面前，“刘昊然趴在床上耍赖打滚”也是个奇景，他甚至想录屏下来日后供当事人本人反复欣赏回味。手机固定在床头，镜头里完美拍出胡乱踢蹬的细白得叫人冒火的脚踝，和舞狮一般拱来拱去的大脑袋。吴磊脸上维持着摩羯的一派高冷，内心狂笑着截了能有十好几张图，直到舞狮艺术民间传人刘先生在最后一个精彩绝活定格后忽然噗的软进被子里，像是电量耗尽，脸朝下一动不动。

　　“刘昊然？”

　　吴磊用手指戳了戳屏幕上被窝里拱起的一大团，柴馅麻薯，看起来挺Q弹的。

　　“还聊不聊了，我回宿舍了啊。”

　　“不行，你不在，不开心，”

　　四肢窝起来变成一条柴柴虫，在床上蠕动，

　　“哄我。”

　　这娇是不撒则已，撒起来还没完了。

　　吴磊觉得自己被镜头那端的情绪感染了，这段时间他在学校像一块海绵拼命吸收沉淀，整个人安静了许多，或者不如说在一段比较集中的不太需要公开露面的时间后，他总是多少会恢复安静疏离的本性。他看刘昊然实在傻得好玩儿，难得露出有点熊的笑容，

　　“头抬起来，这就哄。”

　　柴柴虫应声抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶的一脸讨摸，不想被隔空弹了个脑瓜崩，哼哼唧唧的缩回去了。

　　“你就欺负我……”

　　声音委屈得滴水，眼看要哭了。

　　像养了个手机宠物，还是智商不怎么高的那种。吴磊玩得上瘾，脸上摆出温柔无害的笑容，手指在镜头拍不到的地方蓄势待发。

　　“来，这次真哄你。”

　　“不能弹我。”

　　“不弹你不弹你。”

　　圈成圈的手指被迫松开。

　　“回去给我什么奖励？”

　　“说吧，想要什么。”

　　“诶嘿……”

　　黑亮的圆眼珠贼溜溜的转来转去，突然凑近镜头，神神秘秘，小小声的，

　　“我想，吃奶糖。”

　　担心小色柴又提出点什么根据相关规定不予显示的要求的吴磊松一口气，紧接着又提起一口气，再敲他一个脑瓜崩：

　　“刘昊然你今年贵庚了你正常点行不行？”

　　转念又想，说不定是真馋甜食了呢。

　　当年被名导嫌弃脸太圆怒而暴瘦后刘昊然就常年处于对体重计上的数字过于敏感的状态，出挑的身高硬是要瘦成一根竹竿瘦到下颌线锁骨和肋骨同样锋利如刀才肯罢休。这段时间休假过得稍稍放纵一些，眼看快突破他给自己设定的135大关，每天都唉声叹气烦人得要命，飞去颁奖典礼前正让吴磊督促着减肥，偏偏嘴又馋，每天晚上抱着手机数着收藏夹里未完成的美食打卡计划痛苦的打滚哼哼。

　　想想前几天刘昊然人睡迷糊了还可怜兮兮的吧唧嘴吃空气的惨状，吴磊一心软，咬牙决定索性给他买一盒，吃不吃的另说，就当哄大孩子了。

　　那边却还在滔滔不绝，跟他描述自己的小梦想大梦想：

　　“我要一个，这，这么大个的，比我矮这么两指头，1米82的那种，最好还能自己剥掉糖纸，到我嘴里来。”

　　手在空中比划一个空气吴磊，把那一团被强行赋予生命的空气搂进怀里，张开嘴露出一点虎牙尖儿，用手指指，

　　“啊——”

　　“……”

　　吴磊再度提一口气，又慢慢松了，强行压下再敲他脑壳的冲动。

　　“行了你，自己慢慢想着吧。”

　　“喔。”

　　心不甘情不愿。

　　吴磊看着他颧骨上泛着两团红晕的脸，忍了忍，还是没忍住规劝他，

　　“少喝点，回来还有场呢，刚刚*哥给我发微信了说等你回来一起聚聚。”

　　一时间角色调转，弟弟变成了操碎心的哥哥，哥哥反倒成了被耳提面命的念叨的那个。吴磊丝毫来不及思考自己现在的角色定位究竟是不幸养了条傻汪还甘之如饴的饲养员，还是对智障哥哥不离不弃一肩撑起半边天的感动中国好弟弟，只顾得上把自己能想到的各种琐琐碎碎，絮絮的塞进面前那傻子看上去比一片空白强不到哪儿去的大脑里。

　　“自己热点牛奶喝，你那个胃我可求你别再作了，之前买的牛奶吸管给你放包里了，馋了想换换口味的话用那个，别吃那些乱七八糟的。”

　　刘昊然一一点头应着，傻是傻了点好在很乖。吴磊一口气说完，心里多少安慰了些，总结陈词道：“这个月跑来跑去也挺折腾的，早点睡别瞎闹了，影帝先生。”

　　图书馆已经响起闭馆音乐，校园里深秋的夜晚，空气是墨水的灰蓝色。吴磊看着视频里那张对他全然依赖信任的狗狗脸，隔空摸了摸他乱糟糟的短毛，虽说距离刘昊然回北京那天也不远了，但其实他也挺舍不得的。

　　仿佛心意相通，刘昊然急急的开口，打断他未出口的告别：

　　“等等，不挂嘛。”

　　双手捧脸，善解人意的补充，

　　“你就开着放一边，不用管我，你该干嘛干嘛，你干什么我都喜欢看。”

　　“变态吗你……”

　　明明挺好几句话到了他嘴里总不那么对味儿，吴磊笑着皱了皱眉，又催他，

　　“行了，赶紧睡觉去，眼药水这次又没带吧，再熬一会难受死你。”

　　“不行不行不行，我不干我不干我不干，我就要看着你。”

　　又开始躺地耍赖。

　　吴磊不禁开始思考这段时间是不是对他太好了，看看这个恃宠生娇的样儿，摆明了是猫饼，罐的。

　　他压低声音，耐心被再三消磨，整个磊处于暴走的边缘：

　　“我马上回宿舍了，你是想观摩我室友打游戏还是欣赏水房洗脚？”

　　“那你不回去嘛，去你们学校旁边上次咱们去的那家li唔……”

　　两杯下肚嘴上一点把门的都没有。刚好楼梯拐角传来两声女孩子的轻笑，吴磊心口一紧，匆忙给他按掉了，还在嘟囔的傻乎乎的脸瞬间消失在屏幕上。

　　2

　　手机恢复到普通聊天页面后，刘昊然盯着他给吴磊特别设置的不能透露的聊天背景，愣了几秒。

　　日常被男朋友挂视频1/1。

　　最后一个画面是吴磊漂亮的小脸带上点愠怒，那双依然胖胖的小肉手隔着屏幕来堵他的嘴，挂掉前大眼睛似乎还瞪了他一眼。

　　唔，好凶，不可爱，不开心。

　　刘昊然裹在被子里发了会呆，视频又过来了。他扯起被子蒙住头滚了又滚，最后拉起身边那只毛绒柴柴的爪，自己的手指包在爪子里，点了接受。

　　是这只小汪要接的，都是他逼我的，嗯。

　　吴磊看样子真的到了他刚才说的他们一起待过的那间酒店，而且是一路跑过去的，一边关房间门一边还带点喘。扯下头上的毛线帽后，软软的头发因为静电炸毛了一小圈，像个精灵闪电球，深秋的晚风把他的脸蛋和鼻尖都吹得红红的，像饴糖，柔软甜蜜的糖馅眼看要满溢出来。

　　刘昊然的那点小小心结瞬间被打开，梳理好，通体舒畅。

　　看看，我的宝贝，他这么宠我，因为我一个有点任性的要求真的大晚上从学校跑出来。开心。

　　“满意了吧？嗯影帝先生？”

　　刘昊然心花怒放，使劲压住疯狂上扬的嘴角，勉为其难挤出一声，

　　“唔。”

　　视频里他可爱的小男朋友像面对不听话的难搞小孩一样看着他笑，酒店房间的顶灯在他长长了的刘海上投下光圈，睫毛下一排又密又匀的阴影，栗子色毛衣和姜黄格纹的围巾，整个人一片温温柔柔。

　　“还生气呢，影帝脾气见长啊。”

　　“没生……哼╯^╰。”

　　慢慢气着，我可要回去了。”

　　嘴里这么说着，手上却把睡袋玩偶洗漱用品连同从不离手的保温杯一一拿出来，各自归位。

　　刘昊然近乎痴迷的盯着他做这些琐碎事情，能看到这样的吴磊，某种程度上甚至比看到被精心打理过西装笔挺光彩照人的吴磊还要珍贵。别说接话，他连嘴角晶亮的痴汉口水都忘了吸溜，直到吴磊又对着他开口：

　　“刘昊盐你知不知道我今天晚上还查寝，我还去请了一圈假。”

　　把自己东西一样样放好后的小朋友终于正脸对着他，温柔的骂，

　　“麻烦精。”

　　“就烦你。”

　　刘昊然化身而成的柴柴虫往镜头前拱了拱，得逞的露出一颗闪亮虎牙。

　　“说起来你们学校怎么这么严啊……”

　　他小声哼哼，

　　“课也特别多。”

　　之前刘昊然用自己小号刷到条微博说吴磊像失学儿童复学一样一头扑在学校上，深以为然，还恨恨的点了赞。他吃教室的醋可有段日子了，还吃练功房的醋，还有图书馆的。毕竟学校的事算是他们恋爱以来最严重的一次分歧，他不敢多提，只好委委屈屈的憋着。吴磊喜欢学校，他作为哥哥的那个主人格挺替他开心的，可他心里藏着的那个最多五岁半的肉球早就哇哇大哭大闹特闹好几场了。今天他可要好好撒撒娇，最好让吴磊把从他这里分给校园生活的热情都给他补回来。

　　吴磊精准反弹：

　　“三年前哭闹着非要飞回去排期中作业的失学儿童不是你。”

　　刘昊然无理取闹式再反弹：

　　“我看了你的采访，你都把学校食堂吃透三家了你都不陪我出来吃好吃的，你都跟谁去的食堂啊这么好吃吗去多久啊回来还爱我吗，是鸭血粉丝汤里的鸭血多还是对我的爱多啊。”

　　这话放到以前打死他也不相信是从自己嘴里出来的，无奈敌不过情到浓时，一旦到了那个地步，什么肉麻腻歪的话都能往外说。

　　吴磊冷漠再再反弹：

　　“以前在食堂吃了六根烤肠的那个不是你。”

　　“……”

　　刘昊然被强力反弹正中痛点，没词了，索性躺平，长手长脚一伸，带点懊恼的发直球：

　　“想你。”

　　镜头往下移了移，

　　“这里更想。”

　　吴磊正捧着保温杯喝水，冷不防镜头里出现一团似乎要撑破衣料的形状分明的凸起，差点呛到，为刘昊然耻度的无限延展性所震惊，大眼睛圆圆的看着他。

　　“真的特别特别想，我都憋得快做春梦了，它好可怜的。”

　　高挺的鼻尖和下垂的眼尾都缀着点点委屈，态度自然坦诚得一点儿不像在说这么限制级的内容。

　　“哄哄它，好不好？”

　　还是吃不住这家伙撒娇。吴磊忿忿的想。

　　刘昊然天生有这个本钱，他自下往上仰视镜头的时候，瞳孔湿漉漉的像只狗崽，只要他想，“柴柴这么可爱怎么可以欺负柴柴好难过不过柴柴懂事不说”的情绪可以从那双感情丰富的大眼睛里满溢出来，仿佛真的受了莫大的委屈。即使真的提出点什么过了分的要求，你又怎么会跟一只柴柴计较，只好搂进怀里顺着他的意捏脸揉耳朵了。

　　更何况他也想刘昊然。虽说眼下两个人都没有太重的工作安排，可依然是聚少离多。这个月刘昊然只陪他在学校周边晃了晃，蹭了他一个学校超市里的什锦水果果冻，被投喂得挺开心傻乐着骑车溜了，连手都找到机会没跟他牵。

　　刘昊然眼看得逞再望，放低声线，加了最后一个码：

　　“来宝贝，让哥哥好好看看。”

　　3

　　镜头里的吴磊坐在床上伸直两条长腿，漂亮小家伙离开工作状态其实也挺不爱打扮，又特别怕冷，秋冬天脱起衣服来向来是一道繁复的工序。毛线帽，毛线袜，乖乖穿着棉质柔软的灰色运动裤，拽下来里面还有秋裤，裤脚笨笨的扎在毛线袜袜口里，完全像个怕冷的小孩子，抱着脚丫吭哧吭哧，脱得挺起劲。

　　欣赏脱衣表演视频的刘昊然一个没忍住，给逗乐了。

　　“笑什么，秋裤可是神器，我跟你说刘昊然，回来你也躲不过，北京这几天可冷了。”

　　“嗯，是是是，不笑不笑，秋裤万岁。”

　　刘昊然正色，

　　“回头给我准备条和你那个一样的，秋裤也得凑一对儿。”

　　这画面本来毫无香艳可言，可那是吴磊，那张照着他心尖上长的漂亮小脸，即使裹个皮袄也能轻易勾起他最直白轰烈的性欲。更何况运动长裤有运动长裤的好，胜在柔软贴身，大腿里侧可爱的两小块软肉，甚至腿间乖乖待着的那一团，都被勾勒得鲜活可爱。

　　脱掉毛衣的时候带起内里米色的衬衣，下摆撩上去露出圆柔玲珑的腰线，小腹平坦白滑，因为锻炼强度减小而悄悄覆上了一层薄嫩细腻的软肉，把曾经鲜明的腹肌轮廓盖过，像一汪凝脂，让人恨不得打破那份近乎不真实的滑软，狠狠留上几个手指印才好。

　　刘昊然死死盯着那一方小小屏幕，连眨眼都不敢，灯光下少年的身体漂亮得像陶瓷娃娃，生怕一个不小心就给弄碎了。揉了揉鼻子，房间里温度高，鼻尖沁了一点细汗。下面已经有抬头的趋势，他也完全没有要苦着自己的打算，反正他有多蔫儿坏吴磊早摸透了，用不着伪装。索性往床头一靠，手上有一搭没一搭的替自己弄，奶狗的表象早不知被扔到哪里，眉眼间全是慵懒和痞气。

　　“宝贝想不想我？想我摸你哪里？嗯？”

　　声音染上浓重的情欲，低沉沙哑，引着他的小男孩那只可爱的小肉手往自己胸口摸，

　　“这边好不好？”

　　“自己摸摸它，乖。”

　　两颗小小的肉粒暴露在还带着凉意的空气中，早就怯怯的立起来，皮薄肉嫩，手指擦过乳尖肉色里就透出一丝红，像极小的蓓蕾，绽出一线艳色。

　　“宝贝这里，又香又软……好想蹭蹭……”

　　隔着两千公里的距离加上几杯酒上了头，趁着三分薄醉七分佯疯，刘昊然平时只敢自己胡乱想想然后埋进肚子里的念头冲口而出，果不其然挨了吴磊一记眼刀。

　　“错了错了，我过火了，我收。”

　　刘昊然连连摆出暂停的手势，吴磊被逗乐了，软着声音问，

　　“你怎么这么怂？”

　　“我怕。”

　　“怕什么？”

　　“怕你不爱我，也怕你太爱我。”

　　刘昊然伸手去把手机摆正一些，身上的白T不知何时也消失无踪，和脸一样清瘦干净的少年身形，从胸口往下都泛着情动的红。

　　“宝贝，我可该拿你怎么办啊。”

　　平时口甜舌滑的聪明小孩儿一遇到小男友直球连发就没招，呆呆的红着脸嗫嚅半天，吐出一句，“……烦人。”

　　目光却忍不住去和刘昊然的对上，那双眼睛是无辜又干净透亮的，属于少年，他少年得志的小男友，眉眼间遂心如意的飞扬神采还没全然冷却，前一个小时或许他还正正经经穿着三件套，面对前辈时越发得体又保有一丝他自带的憨厚羞涩，现在却在酒店房间和他一起躲着做坏事儿，不时出现在屏幕里的上下动作的手，小流氓一样摊开腿，腿弯泛着情热的红，模样很坏，坏透了，肆无忌惮，无法无天。

　　眼神里有最露骨的情欲，被他目光抚摸过的身体，皮肤和内里的肌肉骨骼一并烧起来。

　　吴磊忍不住伸手替自己摸，摸了两下总觉得哪里不对。酒店距离学校只有十几分钟的路程，想想不远处的健康积极的校园生活，再想想自己手头上正做着的事，总觉得和刘昊然重新勾搭到一起后，保持了几个月的新时代新青年的生活轨迹又在渐渐偏离。

　　恋爱以来类似的坏事他们不知道做了多少，性愉悦像一种甜美却成瘾的禁忌糖果，坏孩子们见缝插针的偷着分享。

　　“真是被你带沟里去了。”

　　吴磊长叹口气，质问，

　　“你怎么当哥哥的？”

　　“你本来就是个坏小孩儿，吴磊，不用我教，是你自己找上我的。”

　　刘昊然原封不动把锅甩回去。

　　“坏小朋友就该抓起来打屁股，绑住手捆在床头上，挨罚，挨一整夜。”

　　他恶劣的甚至带点威吓的说。他的小男孩几乎不叫他哥哥，然而只有他治得住他。

　　吴磊不知由他两句浑话想到了哪里，小脸由红转白，忽的又涨出娇红。后半程难得的格外放浪，手机对着的半张脸被情潮烧成初熟的浆果色，晶莹的涎水从小嘴流下来一路滑进白皙的颈窝，留下一道淫靡水痕。

　　最后放开手指，带出一手成果，还有意无意的在镜头前露了一下，湿黏的刚刚做过坏事的指头一晃而过。

　　刘昊然有酒精打底，横竖折腾着终于给自己弄出来之后两眼放空，直愣愣盯着天花板，好半天才呼出一口心满意足的气。

　　“去洗澡。”

　　吴磊催他。

　　“你先去。”

　　“你。”

　　两个小懒蛋，即使隔空打枪也像平时实战时一样，完事后谁都不愿意先爬起来打扫战场，黏黏糊糊谦让半天。吴磊放弃挣扎，换了个更舒服的姿势继续赖着，叹气：

　　“睡不着了，平时在宿舍这个点我早就睡了，明天还要出晨功。”

　　“那我来个晚安曲？”

　　理智告诉吴磊应该及时阻止，但是转念想想自家男朋友虽然唱功惨不忍闻至少声音还挺好听的，抱着聊胜于无的心态放任他，鼓励道，

　　“来。”

　　“又是一个春天扑面而来，大地生机青山绿水常在……”

　　“……闭嘴。”

　　“长安街出发到美丽乡村和边……”

　　“刘昊盐？！”

　　“……寨。”

　　“洗澡！”

　　“喔。”

　　4

　　深秋的午后总显得阴沉，不到四点，在雾霾的催化作用下已经昏黄一片。

　　吴磊在他的白色羽绒服里裹得像个行走的糖雪球，毛线帽和口罩全副武装，连手也缩进袖口暖着，全身上下只露出一双眼睛。

　　好冷，换做第二个人叫他他都决不会踏出校门一步，吴磊想。指尖冷得发木，他满心想着，待会见到人的第一件事，就是要把手贴他脖子上。

　　糖雪球一路滚进商场顶层的电影院，工作日人不多，他们选的这部电影排片少，影厅只坐了寥寥几个人。目光往最后一排搜寻过去，他一早进场的男朋友在黑暗中冲他咧开嘴，虎牙闪着亮亮的光，像接头暗号。

　　吴磊有点紧张的心瞬间放下，第无数次意识到那颗虎牙不仅可以卖萌还有别的功能，比如人潮拥挤我能感觉你，什么的。

　　摸黑到闪光信号弹身边坐下，摸到一大桶爆米花，饮料是没有的，他们两个都只能喝白开水，热的。不过话说回来爆米花同样是违禁品，他不禁转过头，用审视的目光对准邻座。

　　对方凝视银幕目不转睛一脸镇定，稳如一头不愿回家的柴，手却偷偷摸过来握住他的手，还恶人先告状，用气声在他耳边说，

　　“看电影要专心，小朋友。”

　　吴磊气结，银幕上女主的丈夫摔了手机激起不小的动静，他顺势摸了一大把爆米花囫囵塞进嘴里，嗯，焦糖的，解气。

　　后来吃爆米花他就很小心，凭着指尖的触感寻找那种糖浆多的，包在嘴里小心翼翼的咀嚼，清汤挂面那种就丢到桶底，留待刘昊然解决。再后来他就顾不上再碰零食，电影他其实已经自己看过一次，但是冲着电影本身他不介意再二刷一遍，陪男朋友刷更不介意。

　　电影温柔安静像一个有些微暖意的冬日午后，女孩子稚嫩的声音说着，十二月份的时候，我感觉我有点喜欢他。等到一月份了，越想我就越觉得喜欢他，我肯定我是喜欢他的了。然后就放寒假了，我想着下次见面，我肯定会脸红。现在一想也脸红。

　　黑暗中他不禁望向刘昊然的脸，想起一些似乎很遥远，又似乎就在昨天的时刻。他想还是算了，就不把手塞到他脖子里了，不过一会找到机会倒是很想好好抱一抱。

　　电影到了尾声，谁都不肯起身离开，看着不断上升的长长一串演职员名单，抓住最后的时机在座位下偷偷牵手，男孩子们的掌心即使在大冷天也都是热乎乎的，手指和手指渐渐交握起来，十指紧扣。

　　“以后我也要给你写信。”

　　刘昊然忽然小声的，用等我长大后就带你环游世界的孩子气的语气，认真的说。

　　至于吴磊真的收到一封来自日本的航空信，就是后话了。

　　5

　　回去的路选择了刘昊然情有独钟的出行方式，骑自行车。两个人都裹得严严实实，努力踩着脚踏的样子显得笨拙，投在地上的影子像两个球，长一点的是蓝被子护体的刘昊然，滚圆滚圆的是糖雪球吴磊。手指和鼻尖耳朵都冻得冰凉，可是身上热得出汗，呼出一团一团白气。

　　并肩绕进隐蔽的小胡同，行人几乎没有，冷风带起地上所剩无几的秋叶，卷进车轮发出干燥清脆的碾压声。刘昊然像个下晚自习回家的初中小男孩儿，仗着车技熟练绕着吴磊打圈，从后面包抄上来，贴近的时候故意抖动车把，车身剧烈摇晃一阵，傻兮兮的坏笑着，像真的给对方造成了巨大妨害一样猛踩一脚溜走。

　　几次反复后吴磊停下车，摩羯式冷漠。

　　“刘昊盐你怎么越活越回去了？”

　　他恨铁不成钢，

　　“三年了，看来三年来成熟男性的话题都白讨论了。”

　　“你不也回去了嘛，比去年还像未成年的成年男人。”

　　捣蛋鬼夹着尾巴溜回来，捏捏同伴可爱的小脸，

　　“恋爱使人年轻。”

　　看来今晚刘昊然决定把不省心的人设坚持到底，骑着骑着突然停下，理直气壮大大声宣布：“骑太远了，我饿了。”

　　“……”

　　吴磊回头看看，假装没看到依然在视野范围内的商场的灯光，然而被独力干掉的大半桶爆米花总不能也假装不记得。

　　“不减肥了？”

　　“你不嫌我胖。”

　　“我嫌。”

　　吴磊无情拆穿，并故意给他往夸张了描述，

　　“这么大个，往床上一趴山摇地动的。”

　　“你就是嫉妒我还是比你高……”

　　在嗓子眼里蔫唧唧的嘟囔完这一句，又调高音量，两条腿往地上一支，八风不动。

　　“真饿了，哎呀我没劲骑了。”

　　“……”

　　“吃一点嘛。”

　　“……”

　　“就一点点。”

　　“不……行吧。”

　　勉强达成共识后找地方把车停下，刘昊然从由头裹到脚的蓝被子里艰难伸出手。他倒是买了新的御寒装备，还是跟吴磊视了一晚上越洋频让男朋友用好歹比他自己强点的眼光给挑的，真到了过冬的时候还是懒得去磨合新的，熟悉的大袄子往身上一披比什么都省事。捉住吴磊冻得发凉的肉肉手，带进被体温暖热的衣袋里，牵着他七拐八拐，他天生有美食雷达，去觅食的路上从不迷路。

　　一家越南菜，门面很小，内里曲折幽长。店名吴磊总觉得依稀在刘昊然手机的收藏夹里看到过，顿时刘昊然把电影定在附近的动机变得非常可疑。可店里的墙面是漂亮的东南亚风的绿色，他挺喜欢，菜谱像一本旧相册，里面夹的人物照片他好奇的看来看去，也喜欢，决定暂时不和他理论，吃饱了再慢慢计较。

　　喝两口热乎乎的柚子茶，没等他暖和过来，鲜虾春卷、椰汁香茅鸡和牛肉河粉就满满当当占据了不大的桌子。

　　吴磊在桌下挠一把刘昊然的膝盖，质问：

　　“这就是你的‘一点点’？”

　　话没说完，又被塞了一份椰子布丁，白白胖胖的小圆球在盘子里喜人的Q弹抖动，可爱归可爱可他怎么看怎么像不久以后的刘昊然，和他本人。

　　始作俑者毫无危机意识，一脸光荣伟大，摆出如春天般温暖的关心小同志的姿态：

　　“给你点的，你肯定爱吃这个。”

　　一边说眼珠子一边恨不得伸进盘子里来，吴磊毫不怀疑再过两秒他的口水会滴到桌上。

　　叹了口气，叉起一块布丁咬了个小角，剩下的塞进刘昊然洪水泛滥的嘴里。

　　“吃吧吃吧别装了。”

　　“那我能再点一份……”

　　“你想都别想。”

　　吴磊毫不留情予以驳回，翻着酒水饮料单看着玩儿，

　　“诶这有竹筒酒，来点尝尝。”

　　刘昊然赶紧反弹：

　　“你想都别想。”

　　“……”

　　真是长本事了，吴磊抬头给予三十秒的死亡凝视，冷笑一声。

　　“我瞎说的，来，来来来。”

　　这还差不多。

　　特色酒水上来，倒酒，碰杯。

　　小一些的小朋友认认真真，近乎虔诚地：

　　“敬未来影帝。”

　　大一点的那个压低声音：

　　“敬未来影帝的家属，还是未来影帝。”

　　“敬明天。”

　　“你就是我憧憬的明天。”

　　挺好的词被他一说还是怎么都不太对劲儿，吴磊肉麻的抖抖毛，把鸡皮疙瘩抖落下去，一块牛肉放进对面的盘子里。

　　“行了，吃你的吧，这么多菜都堵不住你的嘴。”

　　菜挺不错，只是在和刘昊然一起的时候，吴磊挑食的天赋愈发变本加厉。咬两口春卷，露出胡萝卜鲜亮的橙色，皱皱眉丢进刘昊然碗里。

　　“什么时候胡萝卜也不吃了？”

　　刘昊然强烈反对，

　　“不行，吃下去。”

　　吴磊不理他，从刘昊然一着急说话没吃完的那半个春卷里精确的挑出虾仁，一口吞掉。

　　食物打扫得差不多，剩下的河粉一人一碗。吴磊正捧着碗喝得有点儿冒汗，对面突然发难道：

　　“鸭血粉丝汤好喝还是我这个好喝？”

　　“……”

　　原来还在这等着他呢，吴磊失笑，

　　“你幼不幼稚啊有什么好比的。”

　　脸一秒垮掉。

　　“这个好喝这个好喝。”

　　“ヾ(*・▽・)ﾂ”

　　“傻样吧。”

　　吴磊不忍直视，真情实感补上一句，

　　“你找的餐厅确实还都挺好吃的，真话。”

　　“诶嘿。”

　　吃饱喝足眼看也到了快打烊的钟点，吴磊把两个人的包都拿上，扯着刘昊然腮帮子往外拽。说进门拉都拉不住，吃完了拽都拽不出去，心累，小朋友耐心逐渐消失。

　　“不行不行，让我缓一会，太撑了。”

　　好容易折腾到外面，又：

　　“不行不能骑车了，再一挤我能吐出来。”

　　这话说得人害怕，吴磊拉开他衣服摸摸肚子，摸到一个规模可观的弧度，顿时用十分复杂的目光望着刘昊然。

　　“我不信，你就不撑？”

　　刘昊然反摸回去，比他稍微强点，也是鼓出来的。

　　“别摸了，我也难受，每次跟你吃都吃撑。”

　　“走着吧。”

　　刘昊然在柔软可爱的圆肚皮上再揩两把油，恋恋不舍收回手，

　　“各揉各的，或者你想交换揉？”

　　“……离我远点。”

　　“我偏不。”

　　大的圆滚滚和小的圆滚滚磨磨蹭蹭挪到住处，家里各有母亲坐镇，酒店像一座孤岛接纳了他们。吴磊外套和鞋子一甩滚到床上玩手机，刘昊然瘫在一边持续揉肚子，哼哼唧唧，缠人得很。

　　“磊磊啊……”

　　“干啥？”

　　“完了，我觉得我吃坏了，难受。”

　　本来刷着手机漫不经心的小孩儿一听急了，从床上跳起来开始翻东西，嘴里念念叨叨：

　　“都跟你说了节食久了别一下子吃这么多，傻吗你这么大人了还能把自己撑着……我记得我包里明明有胃药的……不行你等会，我出去买一趟。”

　　刘昊然捂着肚子，撇嘴，拉小手。

　　“不走嘛。”

　　晃晃被他拉住的那只手，

　　“你揉揉就好了。”

　　吴磊磨不过他，只好把人放倒，试探着往胃的位置按过去，毕竟年轻燃料消耗得快，摸上去倒没什么异样。

　　“再往下点。”

　　“再往下。”

　　刘昊然逗着小孩儿，直到那双大眼睛里的关切渐渐变成了焦虑，才捉住手一把把人搂进怀里，在床上滚着。

　　“骗你的。”

　　带着掌心里的小肉手往下摸，坏心眼的让它按在一团半硬的滚烫上，啃一口冻了半天后发红发烫的小耳朵。

　　“我就这儿难受。”

　　冷不防被看起来赖唧唧的蠢柴伸爪子扑倒，吴磊愣了几秒钟，才反应过来伸手打人，馒头似的肉拳头天降正义落在大脑壳上：

　　“你吓死我了你一直说往下往下！我还以为……”

　　越想越气又照着肩膀胸口一通乱捶，

　　“不许拿这个开玩笑！”

　　“不敢了，再也不敢了。”

　　刘昊然躲着馒头攻击在床上打滚，哧哧笑着讨饶。

　　“是我不好，大人不能吓唬小孩儿。”

　　“那大人能不能亲亲小孩儿？”

　　6

　　愈发寒冷的北京秋夜，年轻人的情欲依然干柴遇火，嘴唇与嘴唇轻轻一碰就能擦着。刘昊然半跪在床上，房间只留一盏暗而暖的夜灯，从上方打下来把他清俊峭拔的轮廓雕琢得愈发深邃。他喘息着抚摸埋在下面的小脑袋，小孩儿头发越来越长，眼看盖过耳朵和后颈，摸上去像栗色丝缎一样柔滑得不可思议。

　　小嘴努力把他含进去，试图吞得更深。这项活儿吴磊几次跃跃欲试，他却总舍不得那张漂亮的小嘴，到头来也没实践过几次，仍然显得生涩，脸蛋被噎得微微发红，带点笨拙的小舌头乖巧的贴着凸起的沟壑筋络舔舐。

　　“慢点，乖。”

　　清朗的少年音沾上一丝情色的沙哑，刘昊然揉捏着努力的小朋友薄薄的耳骨，捧着他的脑袋把控住，用意志力和灭顶的快感对抗，生怕他不知天高地厚的伤到喉咙。

　　口出来一次，吴磊眼睛里有薄薄的一层泪，被浓烈的腥膻呛得发抖。

　　“冲吧？跟你说了好几天的储蓄了怕呛到你，还不信。”

　　刘昊然爽得瘫在床上喘气，说话也就有点儿无遮拦。那张多数时候显得理性而有把控力的脸被情欲冲散，冲淡，眉眼里满满的是餍足和属于毛头小男孩儿的一点点贪婪，吴磊下巴支在他胸口看他，很满足，也觉得新奇，戳戳他的鼻尖，摸摸他漂亮的眉骨。

　　刘昊然眯着眼睛等技能冷却时间，由得嘴角还沾着一丝白浊的小孩儿像摆弄玩具似的摆弄他，直到感觉到人想从他身边爬开，才一把攥住脚腕。

　　“想跑？”

　　开玩笑，一次怎么够。

　　后面温热湿软，小孩儿先前洗澡的时候早把自己收拾妥当，这份让他躺着等吃的宠溺外加情热烧得刘昊然眼睛都泛红。被笨拙的开拓过的穴口可怜兮兮的发红，在两瓣饱满白嫩的臀肉间瑟瑟躲着，因为匆忙且稍显粗暴的对待有点合不拢，刘昊然捉住面前诱人的细腰，手指刚好嵌进腰窝里，温柔的把自己一点点送进去。

　　他许过愿的那颗奶糖遂了心意落进嘴里，在他虎牙叼咬间发出甜糯的呻吟，被他翻来覆去的吸吮舔吻，融成一摊甜甜黏黏带浓郁奶香的糖水，流过他的四肢百骸。唇舌交缠在一起，呼吸彼此交换过无数次，沾染有对方气息的空气涌入身体，融进血液，像河流与河床般温柔而深刻的互相沉积。

　　“怎么办，想把你吃下去。”

　　“可是吃了就看不到了也很可惜，想要两个，一个含在嘴里，一个养着玩儿。”

　　“我是不是太贪心了？”

　　刘昊然把下颌搁在吴磊汗湿的肩窝里，像个小孩子一样傻乎乎漫无边际的小声嘟囔，手上极富技巧的动作却不停，时松时紧，照着吴磊最受不住的那一点去。

　　“别……说傻话……”

　　“你不就喜欢傻的吗，嗯？”

　　含住吴磊颈侧一小块嫩肉，舔了舔血管，咬住柔软的耳珠，舌尖往更深处探去。

　　他们有天生的默契，从灵魂到身体，连高潮都来得几乎同步。巨大的令人头脑空白的快感过后吴磊软绵绵的跌下来，摸了摸床单到处湿黏一片，索性扑到刘昊然身上用他当个人肉睡袋，把寻找一片能睡人的地方的任务交给他，放心的合上眼帘，一秒睡死过去。

　　7

　　吴磊把眼睛撑开条缝，看一眼手机，凌晨四点零七分。说是很早，可是还要赶回去做他的好学生，其实也睡不了多久，他跟刘昊然能一起赖床的时候少之又少。他有点起床气引发的不开心，下意识把手指含在嘴里吮着，在刘昊然怀里赖了一会，感觉到有只手拨自己头发，原来同样也醒着。

　　“怎么不睡了，你不是那种特困选手吗，每次完事都爆睡到天亮的那种。”

　　“我哪有。”

　　“不许吵我，我要再睡会。”

　　嘴上这么说着，眼睛却一眨不眨看着刘昊然。

　　彼此都知道肯定睡不着了，索性大眼小眼一起望天花板。喧嚣的北京此刻尚算安静，适合发一会舒适的呆，发着发着手指便勾到一起。

　　“我在想我之前，做的一个梦。”

　　刘昊然开口，带一点睡梦尾声的鼻音，语气是这几天少有的正经。

　　“虽然我说过做梦就像拍电影一样，挺好玩儿，其实我还挺喜欢做梦的，但是也总有那种，不那么好玩的时候。”

　　吴磊偏过头看刘昊然，年轻男孩儿的脸在微光里仍然像青苹果一样生涩，是他三年前第一次见到的样子，他伸手摸摸那几颗显得不安的小痣。

　　“我梦见你是个梦。”

　　“梦里我醒了，发现我还在上高中，什么拍电影，读大学，北爱，唐探，拍剧，还有你，所有的一切都是我做的一个很长很长的梦。”

　　“特别害怕，一着急，就又醒了，这次你在，我想还好还好，结果你从我面前走过去，你根本就不认识我，和你的一切根本就没发生过，我没录完节目找你出去吃小龙虾，没告诉你我喜欢你喜欢得快疯掉了，我什么都没来得及做。”

　　“最后终于真的醒了，醒了就忍不住瞎想，结果再睡过去又梦见你，梦见很多个可能，但是那些可能里都没有你。”

　　刘昊然叙述得很平静，末了揉揉鼻尖，笑了，露出虎牙。

　　“刚才没摸到你，把我吓醒了，你个小混蛋都快睡到床尾去了。”

　　吴磊没笑，摸摸那颗不知道都装了些什么乱七八糟快乐和忧虑的沉甸甸大脑袋，小心谨慎的抱在怀里。

　　“风太大了。”

　　刘昊然在他怀里小声说。

　　“我有点怕。”

　　8

　　“如果你问我未来的梦想和目标，我一下也没办法说得特别具体。”

　　刘昊然眨眨眼睛，一大早就考背词儿，不过他刚好也记住了：

　　“但我觉得，这样也很好，这说明我们的未来有无限可能，我们的人生选择丰富多彩，我们每个人，无论是过去，现在，还是将来，都走在自己独特的人生道路上。”

　　顿了顿，他觉得有必要重申，

　　“其实我可以说得很具体了，我……”

　　“先别说。”

　　吴磊的手指堵住他的嘴。

　　“再过，嗯，我想也要不了很久吧，等你正式拿影帝那天，再告诉我。”

　　刘昊然乖巧点头，又说，

　　“在台上，当着所有人的面。”

　　“不用。”

　　“要的。”

　　有个这么优秀还这么爱你的男朋友还能怎么办呢，吴磊带点无奈的笑起来，捧起大脑袋亲亲优越的额角。

　　“感觉又充满力量了。”

　　刘昊然心满意足的感叹。

　　“你还是先从逃学儿童的模式切换过来吧。”

　　吴磊一边收拾两个人扔得乱七八糟的零碎物件一边大摇其头，

　　“看这些天把你懒的。”

　　“我不懒了，我现在就能再勤奋一回。”

　　摩拳擦掌。

　　“刘昊盐你再耽误我上午第一节课这周的英语作业不帮你改了。”

　　“啊QAQ。”

　　9

　　“握着手而幸福包围泥墙简陋

　　牵着走怀着勇气至爱得永久”

　　

 

end


End file.
